Animals
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: No, we’re never gonna quit Ain’t nothing wrong with it Just acting like we’re animals. TommyxJude, acting like animals. And working on songs. And taking a drive.


Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. Or the lyrics to Animals. That belongs to Nickleback.

Author's Note: **This is rated M for a reason. This is a smut fic. If you don't want to read smut, please go back now. _Merci._**

* * *

Animals  
A Smut Fic Request From: Destany Mitchell

* * *

We were in for a long car drive back to Toronto. Tommy and I had appeared on a TV show in Michigan hours earlier and now all I wanted was to not think of all the sexual tension that was filling the air in the Hummer. Tommy and I, after Speed and I had broken up, had shared some heat filled kisses that left me wanting more. We had shared an illicit kiss earlier, which was causing the tension. I closed my eyes and still felt his lips on mine, hot and frantic, and felt his hands as the boldly traveled my body.  
I sighed and tired to concentrate on the song on the radio. _I wanna fuck you like an animal…I wanna feel you from the inside…_Unfortunately, Nine Inch Nails' "Closer" was played with poor timing. I hit the second memory button, glancing at Tommy, who looked amused, and another song filled the car. _There's a racing within my heart and I am barely touching you… we practice love between these sheets… my love for you, insatiable…_This wasn't any better. Again I glanced at Tommy and the amused expression still lingered. I hit the third button and found the next song just as bad: _She's my cherry pie, cool drink of water, what a sweet surprise, taste so good, make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie! _With a disgusted sigh, I hit the forth button and groaned: _Inside this fantasy, it seems so real to me, synthetic ecstasy when her legs are open…_  
I hit the last button and hoped beyond all hope that it wasn't a song about sex. I sighed in relief, as it wasn't. It was the DJ talking to a caller. I smiled happily and listened. 

"Okay, Brian, tell me if this clip is pike or porn?" The DJ asked, then played the audio clip.

The cab of the Hummer filled with the breathy, excited moans of a woman and I was no longer happy. The clip lasted a little bit longer than it should have. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, trying desperately to not picture Tommy and I entangled like that (aka, like the couple in the porno). I clicked off the radio and sighed.

"What?" Tommy asked quietly, "You don't want to know if it's pike or porn?"

"It's porn, Quincy." I said, matter-of-factly, "I've seen that one."

Lucky we were on a country-ish road and no one was behind us, because Tommy stomped on the brakes so hard my body pitched forward before it was caught in a belt lock. Ow! I whipped my head over to fix him with an icy glare and found myself staring into his shocked face. I burst out laughing.

"What?" I demanded.

"You've watched porn?" his voice sounded strained.

"Yup. With Mason. We were bored."

I caught his skeptical/disapproving glance and patted his hand.

"Mason's gay, Tommy. Completely Brokeback, so no need to worry."

Tommy looked mildly disturbed but started driving again. Obviously he didn't realize Mason was gay. After a few beats in silence, I was struck with a brilliant idea! I reached over and rested my hand on his upper thigh. Tommy's head whipped around so fast you'd think he'd been shot.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he cried.

"Uh, duh, Frenchy, Chicken-or-Go!"

"That's not the best idea…" he said as I moved my hand upward.

"Sure it is!" I replied, "I'm not driving."

He growled at me and I laughed, still letting my hand wander upwards. I watched him, waiting for him to stop me. But he didn't. So, I kept going. See, fun game! As soon as my hand hit the buzzer, Tommy slammed on the brakes again.

"Damn, Tommy!" I cried, "Give me whiplash, will ya?"

"Why did you just do that?!"

"Tommy. Chicken. Or. Go." I said, "Have you never played it before?"

"Nope."

"Well, now you know." I shook my head, "Keep driving or we'll be out here all night…"

An amused look shadowed his features, telling me he was obviously thinking dirty, dirty thoughts. I shook my head and removed my hand from between his thighs. Tommy cleared his throat and began driving again. I sighed. That had cured my boredom for all of two minutes. Now I was bored again. Freaking out Tommy was fun and he was an easy target. So, I began to think of the next thing I could do…Lightening struck my brain and instantly, I knew what I could do.  
While Tommy was focused on the road, I reached back over and unzipped his fly. This time, Tommy didn't slam on the brakes. Instead, he moved my hand away slightly. I watched as he adjusted himself in his seat and eased himself out of his fly. Tommy took my hand and moved it back, my hand encasing the hard, yet soft flesh.

"Just ensuring my safety." He explained.

I nodded and removed my hand. Tommy looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I grinned wicked and unbuckled my seatbelt. I scooted down the seat and stopped in the middle. I maneuvered my way under his arms and took the tip of him into my mouth. I heard Tommy moan and took that as encouragement. I adjusted my head to the best angle to where I could take in more of him. One of his hands tangled into my hair and helped me guide me as I worked the length of his shaft.

"Jude…" Tommy hissed, the grip on my hair tightening.

"Hmm?" I hummed slightly.

I felt the car jerk to a stop and I lifted my head. I looked at Tommy, whose eyes were blazing and then I looked out the windshield and saw that we were very close to a ditch. We were perched on the edge of it, in fact. I looked back at Tommy and smiled.

"I thought you were a better driver than that, Quincy." I said with a wink.

Tommy glared at me and steered us back on the road and hit the gas, hard. He drove a ways down the deserted road and turned into a small side street that led into the woods. He slammed the car into park and before I could ask what was going on, he was on top of me. I let out a surprised squeak as his mouth crushed mine in a hard, passionate kiss. His hands were exploring as I clung to him. Look what I had started.  
We broke apart, breathing heavily and I looked up into his blue eyes. The unadulterated lust that was there took my breath away. He touched my face gently and flashed me a wicked smile.

"Get into the back seat." He ordered.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"More room." He replied, moving off of me.

I got up on my knees and wiggled over the front bench and into the backseat. Tommy was taking his time up front and I was growing impatient.

"C'mon, Quincy." I cried, "Hurry up!"

"Chill, Harrison." He replied, "I plan to have my way with you on my terms."

"I like the sound of that." I replied, reclining across the seat.

I heard the slam of the closing glove box and Tommy maneuvered himself into the back seat. I noticed that he had tucked himself back into his pants. He caught the direction of my disappointed stare and smiled.

"It's easier to move without that in the way." He replied.

Tommy smiled wide enough to show a flash of teeth and I was reminded of a wolf hunting his prey. I swallowed hard and welcomed him back into my arms. There was nothing innocent or chaste about our kisses as we sank down into the leather seating. Clothes were being removed and sent flying across the interior. I moaned loudly as his mouth found my nipple and clamped on. I held him to me as I moved my hips against him, drawing a low growl from him. His hand moved down my body and slipped into my panties. He slid a finger inside of me while his thumb brushed across my clitoris.  
I let out a half scream, half moan and thrusted against his hand. I whimpered as he inserted another finger and thrusted in deep inside me. I wasn't going to last much longer if he kept that up. I voiced that to him and his mouth released my nipple and he smiled savagely at me.

"Good." He declared and his thumb pressed against my clitoris.

That did it. I orgasmed, crying out and shuddering in pleasure. I was vaguely aware that he had ripped off my panties and removed his boxers. I watched through a haze as he sheathed himself and lifted my body into a half sitting position. I snapped out of it when he entered me, pushing deep within me in one hard thrust. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he began to pick up speed. I rested the back of my head on the tinted glass of the back window and moved my hips, meeting him thrust for thrust.  
My body, still being tight from my last orgasm, was being brought to the edge again. I felt him throb from deep inside me and I knew he was close as well. I kissed him hard and I felt his tongue against my bottom lip, awaiting entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues tangoed as our thrusts lost rhythm. I broke apart from him as I felt on the brink of another orgasm. I let out of hitched breath and let my head fall back. Tommy's lips traced my throat as he growled slightly.  
I dug my nails into his back as I came, crying out his name. Tommy groaned harshly as he orgasmed, his head coming to rest on my chest. We lay panting from exertion as we recovered. I looked down at him and chuckled slightly.

"Hi." I said.

"Hmm." He replied, not able to use words yet.

I laughed and cradled his head. I looked around the car and saw we had done a good job at fogging the windows…and that my bra was hooked around the rearview mirror. I laughed and sighed. Tommy exhaled heavily and I looked back down at him.

"Good thing this happened out here." He murmured.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cuz if we had done this back home, more than likely we would've gotten caught…you're very loud."

"I'm a singer, what do you want?" I paused, "Don't answer that."

He laughed. "Imagine if we had gotten caught…"

"Oh God!" I let out a laugh, "Imagine if it was my dad!"

"I'd be so dead!"

"Uh, I'd be dead first!"

Tommy rose up on his arms in push-up fashion and I whimpered as he pulled himself out of me. He sat up and discarded the used condom by cracking open the door and letting it drop. I watched, still not yet recovered as Tommy looked around and picked up my discarded panties.

"Hey!" I protested lightly when he began to clean himself off.

"Did you plan on putting them back on?" he asked, grinning.

"No, but still…"

Tommy let them fall to the floor and positioned himself back over me.

"I'll buy you a new pair." He muttered before he buried his face in my neck and suckling at the overly sensitive skin.

"I'll hold you to…that…ohh…" I trailed off moaning.

His lips traveled down my body, kissing here, sucking there as he made his way down my abdomen. He paused at my belly button, his tongue flicking into the small indent. I withered against the seat and his hands caught my hips, holding me still. Tommy stopped and looked up at me. A primal look glinted in his eyes as he lowered his head back down and moved south. I gasped as his tongue flicked out and tasted the most sensitive part of me.  
He chuckled lightly, having pulled away from my core. I frowned down at him, hoping me could see me.

"Natural blonde." He murmured.

"No shit, Quincy." I replied, "It's genetics. Have you seen any red heads in my family?"

"I liked you as a red head."

"Well, I needed a change of pace and I hadn't had my natural hair color since sixth grade, so I figured that was a start…" I paused, "Why are we talking about this?"

"You're right." Tommy replied, burying his face back between my legs.

I moaned as his tongue entered me. I dug my fingers into his scalp and hoped I wasn't hurting him. He made some noise that sounded like it meant okay, so I took it at that. My brain stopped working as his thumb rolled over my clitoris, working it gently. Unable to stop myself, I thrusted my hips against his onslaught. I vaguely heard Tommy growl as he abandoned my clitoris and pinned down my hips with his hands. An orgasm rocked me full force and I think I might have screamed.  
My body went limp and I was rippling with little aftershocks. Tommy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked amused as I tired to function normally. I tried to talk but all that came out was a squeak, so I gave up. Tommy laughed and lay back down. I sighed and stroked his hair as he stopped laughing.  
A few minutes (or hours, I couldn't tell time) went by and we finally got redressed and back up in the front seat. We sat in comfortable silence, every once and a while glancing at each other and smiling. Needless to say, it was the best road trip ever.

**The Next Day**

I had been milling around G Major for the majority of the day as I waited for my dad to come and pick me and Sadie up. We were having a family dinner at our favorite Chinese place. I sighed and reclined in my chair and stared up at the ceiling. After our car ride, Tommy gave me a brief kiss before I got out of the SUV, but we still hadn't said a word to each other. I didn't know if we had just ruined our friendship (or whatever it was) or not.

"Hey, Jude." I heard my dad's voice approaching.

I sat up and smiled at him.

"Hey, dad." I said.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I just need to grab Sadie." I replied, "She's in the studio with Kwest."

"Can I tag along?"

"Sure."

We headed to the studio and found Sadie, Kwest, and SME all focused on Tommy, who was standing at the mic in the recording booth.

"What's this?" I asked Kwest.

"Dunno." He replied, "Tommy worked on the music like a fiend but I never got to see the lyrics…so, you'll find out when I find out."

Kwest gave Tommy the thumbs up and music filled the mixing booth. It was loud and very head bangy. We all were bouncing our head to the music but all collectively stopped and gaped as he began to sing.

I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animalsSo come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're inYou're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

I felt myself begin to blush and hoped that no one would notice. I had a feeling the song was just going to get worse…

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animalsSo come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're inWe were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

_And it did…_

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animalsSo come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

We sat in collective shock when the song wrapped up. Sadie, who actually had a thoughtful look on her face, began to frown.

"I was almost never in Tommy's car." She mused, "But Jude's…in…all…the…time."

Everyone looked at me and I, one: snapped my jaw shut, and two: ran like hell out of the studio, proclaiming my guilt to everyone. Tommy ran after me caught up with me in the hall.

"What's up?" he asked cheekily.

"Self incrimination." I replied looking over my shoulder.

"What?" he asked, now confused.

"JUDE JOANNA HARRISON!" I heard my dad's voice echoing down the hall, "YOU ARE NEVER GETTING IN THE CAR WITH THAT BOY AGAIN!"

I looked at Tommy and grabbed his hand.

"Run like hell!" I cried.

"Uh, yeah." Tommy nodded and we bolted out of G Major and out to the Viper.

The End.


End file.
